Unfolded Beneath the Lies
by SoundlessMelodies
Summary: Returning back is even harder than saying goodbye. Something has changed in Kaname and Lenalee knows exactly what it is. // Kaname&Lenalee:crossover/AU


**Chapter One { **_Change in Our Heartbeats.  
_

* * *

This is my first fanfic to be honest. I decided to write about my favorite crossover pairing **Kaname & Lenalee**. An interesting couple, don't you think? It's also an **Alternate Universe** [_AU_] story so read at your own risk.

Many thanks and hugs to _Alaena-chan_ [AlaenaNight] for her most wonderful beta-ing.

**Disclaimer:** _D. Gray Man_ belongs to [Katsura Hoshino] & _Vampire Knight_ belongs to [Matsuri Hino].

* * *

The stars shone brightly that night as the lonely moon dangled in the sky.

Everything wore a coat of serenity, yet Lenalee was shaken on the inside by the same vibes of disturbance she kept ignoring.

She was standing on the porch deck of her home in the middle of wilderness. Trees were swaying all around her. She knew she was safe here far away from everyone else believing he might still be there thinking about her too.

Lenalee began to hum a peaceful song, trying to calm herself down. Slowly twirling around, she closed her eyes and remembered the night they had danced together on this same spot. How could she stop when it felt so good to be dizzy, drunk on the memories he left behind?

She was about to swoon when she felt a hand grabbing hers and holding her close and steady. They started dancing again, humming that same old melody.

She kept her eyes shut, breathing in the sensation. She wasn't even sure where she was anymore or whether she was being delusional.

All Lenalee knew was she didn't want to lose him again.

It took a lot of her to bring back the vision of reality to herself. She wasn't exactly shocked by what she saw. Emptiness was all she ever felt. Ever since the day he left her.

She stumbled numbly backwards and sat down on the porch bench. It took only a moment for her to jerk back up, spinning around.

Lena stood dumbfounded; the thing beneath her when she had sat had not been the cold wood of the bench, but warm human flesh. She had sat on someone.

She turned around and immediately thought her eyes were deceiving her. She slowly stretched her hands out and ruffled his hair. A part of her wanted to deny his sudden existence but how how could she when he was right over there in the flesh?

"Leo, you're back!" she started screaming. "You're baa…"

She couldn't stand it anymore and flew straight to his arms.

"I missed you... I missed you a lot," his voice croaked.

"I missed you even more" was all she could say before she fell asleep against his shoulders.

* * *

Lenalee woke up whimpering and sat straight up.

"Leo... Leo... Wh...Where are you?"

She was trembling all over.

"I'm right over here!"

Lena turned her head and saw him sitting at his usual place, reading an unfamiliar book which he must have picked up from the old bookshelf she never bothered to look at.

At an instant, he set his book aside and looked at her curiously, noticing how swollen her eyes were from crying.

He bit his lips to stop himself from cursing.

He got up and sat right next to her on the other side of the couch.

Leo gave Lena a peck on her cheek tasting both her tears and fears.

He didn't know what to say to her now. He left for about a year to go on a mission and didn't contact her for almost three months now.

It wasn't only the experience that changed him; it was much darker than that. He felt a new sense of power pulsing in his veins. A new electrifying impulse seemed to keep him on alert for needing something he couldn't have. He wasn't able to fully understand such behavior and wasn't sure she would either. What he has become might even scare her.

"I… I had… I had a horrible nightmare..," she choked up the words.

"You were covered in blood and… and… you just laid there in that big pool of red. I really thought you were… were dead!"

She covered her face with her hands. "I'm not even sure if you're real right now!"

"Shh… I'm still here and you know that. I won't ever leave your side again."

Leo wasn't sure how much longer he could deceive her.

Before he could even blink, she pulled out a pocket knife aiming straight at his heart. The world was such a cruel place to be in now. It didn't seem fair at all, being in this particular place, almost killing the only person she ever truly loved. She wanted it all to stop but she had sworn to never let her emotions interfere with her job. Even though her own heart was pleading her to let go, Lena had to continue for the sake of all others.

He blinked again and smirked "So you have noticed it then."

"How could I not when I kill the likes of you all the time! So who are you at this moment, Leo?" She said sarcastically.

"I go by the name Kaname now," Looking at her without blinking once.

"And you were right, Leo is indeed dead." Even though he was grinning, the sadness in his eyes never left his tone.

* * *

**Notes: **I had fun imagining the scenes but ended up changing some while writing. I would also like to know your thoughts about it, whether you liked it or not so please _review_? I'd appreciate it a lot. :3


End file.
